Memento Mori
by snow-maiden13
Summary: For Syaoran, she never died, not until he met someone that looks just like her. Eriol on the other hand, moved on, and had fallen for someone who looks like his ex-girlfriend. That same person they now love, Sakura—who will she choose?
1. Yakusoku

_My First Card Captor Sakura Fiction Inspired By the Series..._

**MEMENTO MORI**

-_Remember that you are mortal -_

**Disclaimer:**_**READ THIS AND ANALYZE!**_

_**I do not own CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. Since this would be my 1**__**st**__** fic for CCS, do not blame if the plot is not as good as you expect. NO FLAMES, please! **_

_**The song I used here was Yakusoku by CHIHIRO YONEKURA. Haven't heard it, but the lyrics are quite good.**_

**-----------------------------**

**CHAPTER ONE: **Yakusoku

**-----------------------------**

_About 6 years ago..._

_"Let's all put our hands together for Miss Hinagi Clow and our newest CEO, Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa!"_

_A guy with deep blue hair went with his piano piece and a girl with beautiful long auburn hair came by his side. The pretty girl went to the stage, and in her hand, she held the microphone. She glanced at the boy lovingly and nodded twice._

_The boy started playing the piece and the girl swayed her slender body with the music..._

_**Yakusoku**_**; Promise**

**Vocals:**Hinagi Clow  
**Arrangement, Composition, Lyrics:** Eriol Hiiragizawa

_yuugure chiisana kage ga hashaide_

_watashi o toorisugi ieji e kaette yuku_

_ano hi anata to konna fuukei_

_okutte kawashita ne_

_futari dake no takaramono o_

_kokoro de musubareta yakusoku_

_ima mo ima mo taisetsu ni_

_idaite itsu no hi ka anata ni atte soshite_

_hataseru sonna hi o_

_watashi shinjinagara sugoshitemasu_

_ima goro doko ni iru no deshou ka?_

_kawashita yakusoku kokoro ni mada aru kana_

_kisetsu watatte shibatta keredo_

_kawarazu ano koro no anata dato negatte imasu_

_omokage musurettemo yakusoku_

_ima mo ima mo kono mune no mannaka o atsuku shite_

_shikkari kokoro, kokoro musubareteru_

_koto o watashi shinjinagara matteimasu_

_anata ni aetanara yakusoku sotto, sotto_

_tazunetai ano hi no futari e to modoreru_

_naraba douka mouichido_

_yakusoku shite ne shinjinagara inottemasu_

**(English Translation:**

In the evening small shadows dance around

I pass through the roads on my way home

That day with you and this kind of scenery

It was brought to me

A treasure for just two of us

the promise that binds my heart

is important even now

Embracing, someday may be I will meet

You and then it will be fulfilled that day

As long as I believe, I'll be waiting

I wonder where you could be now

That promise I wonder if it's still in your heart

the seasons have changed, but

It doesn't change that time

I wish that it were you

even it your face fades, that promise

is in my heart even now

it burns passionately within me

Our hearts are tied together

As long as I believe, I'll be waiting

if I should meet you, that promise

softly I want to ask

To return to the two of us from that day

If so then one more time, another promise

Make with me, as long as I believe and pray...)

_As the music stopped, she smiled gratefully and happily to everyone. The crowd clapped their hands loudly._

_"Onee-sama! Good job!" A girl yelled from the audience, with the same look and color of eyes and hair as Hinagi, clapping and waving her hands in the air. "Woohoo!"_

_"Momo-chan!" Hinagi went down the stage. A guy went to her and gave her a bouquet of white daisies._

_"Nice one, my twin sis." He said. "Congratulations!"_

_"Arigatou, Touya-oniichan." She said softly, "and to you, Momoko."_

_Momoko grinned at her. "I'll always be your number one fan, Hina-onee."_

_She hugged her tightly. Eriol went to their table. "Ne, Touya-kun, and Momo-chan!"_

_"Eriol-oniichan!"_

_"Eriol-kun!"_

_"That was an awesome piece," Touya replied. "And my sister's rendition fits it."_

_"I made that song just for my special someone..." he said._

_"Nah, don't go mushy-mushy here!" Touya exclaimed. "So embarrassing!"_

_They all laughed. "Happy Birthday, Hina-chan..."_

_"Arigatou... Eriol. Aishiteru..." she kissed him on the cheek._

_"Yipee!" Momo exclaimed. "So when's the wedding?"_

_The couple glanced at each other. "It would be soon..."_

_A whirlwind of events happened... it led to a series of unfortunate events in the Clow Family..._

_"Momo-chan! I'd like you to meet someone..." a man with silver hair came to them, with a young boy of 13, with a messy taupe hair._

_"Yue-kun!" Touya exclaimed. "Long time no see!"_

_They gave each other a high five. "Yeah. This is Syaoran Li, my apprentice in photography." Yue said as the boy named Syaoran came closer._

_"Konbanwa, minna-san." He replied. When Momo-chan looked his way and smiled brightly, he suddenly stopped. He blushed instantly and ran away like a mad man._

_"What has gone into him?" Hina-chan asked. "Is Syao-kun alright?"_

_"I guess he's just a little shy, that's all." Eriol said. "He never encountered someone looking as pretty as Hina is before. It's natural. He went like this when he first saw you, right?"_

_Hina nodded. "Yeah. He's quite peculiar, but he's kind."_

_Momo ran after the boy. "Ne, chotto matte! Syao-kun? Daijoubu?"_

_Syaoran looked a little bit to her. "Hai. Ii desu,"_

_She smiled again, and took his breath away. "Yokatta!"_

_"Ano... atashi wa, Momoko-chan desu."_

_He grinned. "Hajimemashite."_

_They both smiled, as they walk towards the others. They held hands along the way. This will be the night everyone won't forget, with accordance to the Clow Clan..._

**-----------------------------**

**SEOUL, Korea: **November 15, 2006, 6:55 PM

"Momo-chan..." a lad about 20 whispered solitarily in the air as he watched the skies from the top of a penthouse. He was sitting alone there, waiting for the sky to turn in deep blue.

"Today was the day I lost you--- you and your eternal smile..."

He grinned foolishly to himself. "Dakedo, I should not mourn. I know you're still alive."

His cellphone rang. "Ye? This is Syaoran."

He went quickly to his convertible car and drove as fast as he can. "Darn Takashi Yamazaki, he's getting me into big trouble!"

---------------------

**INCHEON, Korea: **November 15, 2006, 6:55 PM

"Achoo!" a girl sneezed. "Whew! That was the third time this day! I guess I'll be having a petty cold."

She continued to walk around the city and watched the streetlights open one by one. She smiled contentedly to herself.

"So pretty,"

She walked along again, rubbing her hands with each other to make them warm. "I wonder where my search would start."

She carried her luggage and proceeded to her walk. Kinomoto Sakura ran quickly when she saw the bus going to Seoul.

"Matte!" she cried. The bus stopped and she was so glad. "Is this going to Seoul?"

"Ye." The bus driver replied. "Hurry up!"

"Kamsahamnida!" she thanked the driver. She went to a seat near the window to have a glimpse on where she's up to. _Seoul, here I come! Mom, dad, wait for me..._

Sakura smiled to herself. "I'll be home soon..."

------------------------

Syaoran Li went down his blue Malibu convertible. He ran towards another guy, arguing with the police.

"No! No! I said I was trying to go to the right lane! But the ROAD was CLOSED!" he was shouting. "Can't you even speak ENGLISH???"

Yamazaki sighed. "Syao-kun! Koko ni kite!"

Syaoran waved his hand. "What's this again? Are you skipping Korean Classes?"

"Yeah, sorta..." he answered honestly. "Deal with them. Onegai?"

Syaoran glared at him but then he went closer to the police.

"Na wa kabchi kabsida!" the police said.

"Syao, what was it?"

"He said 'Come with us'." Syaoran replied. "Jamshiman gidaryo juseyo."

(He said 'Just a moment'.)

"Jebal hwaeneji maseyo. Malhaejuseyo?" (Please don't get mad. Can you tell me what happened?)

"Dangshinun ku rul algo issumnikka?"

"What did he say?" Yamazaki asked.

"He asked me if I know you, idiot." Syaoran replied. "Ye."

"Tonghaeng kumji!" the policeman pointed to the closed road. (This road is closed!)

"Yama, the road was closed according to them. Haven't you read that sign?" Syaoran pointed to the sign. "God! Practice your Hangeul!"

"Sille hamnida!" Syaoran said. (Please pardon us)

The police nodded. Syaoran went to Yamazaki. "Tell them that you'll give them the license."

"No way!"

"Argh, do it!"

Yamazaki went and put it out. "Igosi nae kukjeunjon myonhojungimnida."

(This is my international driver's license.)

"Kamsahamnida."

Syaoran grinned and then they both drove away. He reached for his phone and Yamazaki was calling. "Oh man, you haven't changed. The only sentence you know is how to surrender your license!"

"Sorry, dude!" he replied. "That was purely my mistake."

"Of course!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Don't skip the class. Soon, I'll go back to Tokyo for school. You won't have someone to help you."

"Arigatou, my friend!"

"Oh well, never mind that again."

They both drove towards the bus stop...

**----------------------------**

"We're here at Seoul!" Sakura exclaimed. "At last!"

She went down the bus and then walked slowly. Suddenly, someone went and took her bag.

"MY BAG!!!!" She cried aloud. Syaoran and Yama saw it. Syaoran went back to his car and stopped in front of Sakura.

"Let's run after him!" he said. "Hop in!"

Sakura gazed at him for a moment. "Are you coming?" Syaoran asked.

"Hai. Arigatou!" she said. "Oops! I mean, Kamsahamnida!"

"Don't worry, I speak Japanese language too." He smiled as he drove quickly...

When Syaoran glanced again at her, we was shocked. "M-Momo... Momoko???"

Sakura was surprised. "Pardon??"

Syaoran stopped the car and gazed at her. "It's you! Momo-chan!"

**-----------------------------**

**To be continued**


	2. Boy Meets Girl

_My First Card Captor Sakura Fiction Inspired By the Series..._

**MEMENTO MORI**

-_Remember that you are mortal -_

**Disclaimer:**_**READ THIS AND ANALYZE!**_

_**I do not own CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. Since this would be my first fic for CCS, do not blame if the plot is not as good as you expect. NO FLAMES, please! **_

**-----------------------------**

**CHAPTER TWO: **Boy Meets Girl

**-----------------------------**

_"MY BAG!!!!" She cried aloud. Syaoran and Yama saw it. Syaoran went back to his car and stopped in front of Sakura._

_"Let's run after him!" he said. "Hop in!"_

_Sakura gazed at him for a moment. "Are you coming?" Syaoran asked._

_"Hai. Arigatou!" she said. "Oops! I mean, Kamsahamnida!"_

_"Don't worry, I'm Japanese too." He smiled as he drove quickly..._

_When Syaoran glanced again at her, he was shocked. "M-Momo... Momoko???"_

_Sakura was surprised. "Pardon??"_

_Syaoran stopped the car and gazed at her. "It's you! Momo-chan!"_

**-----------------------------**

"Momo-chan?"

"Oh, oh... I'm sorry..." Syaoran said, letting go of the brakes. "I thought you were just... someone else. Gomen."

Sakura smiled at him. "That's nothing, hey! There he is!"

Syaoran drove as fast as he can and then he grabbed the bag in the burglar's hands. They drove farther the bus stop, leaving Yamazaki behind.

"Whew!" he exclaimed. "That was too close! Remember to be careful, Ms--"

"Kinomoto Sakura." She said, extending her right hand. "I'm actually a Korean citizen but by dad's Japanese. My mom is a Korean."

"Oh. Li Syaoran. I came from Tokyo studying Photography. But I actually am a Chinese."

He shook his hands with her. "I'm so glad I've ran across you here," Sakura said. "There are only few people who are kind nowadays..."

"So where do you live? I'll take you home,"

"I came from Incheon. I came to Seoul to look for my parents. They have abandoned me 6 years ago at a Japanese relative at Incheon."

"Oh, I see. So, have you been in Japan?"

"Nope. But I'll go there if I won't find them here."

"Sou ka. Saa, I'll take you to wherever you might want to go and look first. Actually, I'm here for the same reason. I'm looking for Momo-chan. That's why I thought she was you."

"Who's Momo-chan? Is she a very important person for you?"

"Hai. She's my childhood friend. We met at Tokyo 6 years ago. Then... she went missing. They pronounced her dead, but iie... I don't believe it."

Sakura smiled apologetically. "Ganbarimasu! I know we can do it!" she said. "Let's search together, Li-kun?"

He smiled back. "Hai. Kinomoto-san."

"Ano... have we forgotten your Japanese friend?"

"Oh my! Yamazaki-kun!" he drove back to the bus stop...

**----------------------------**

**TOKYO, Japan: **November 15, 2006, 8:00 PM

"Hai, Touya-kun. I won't. Yes, yes." A man was sitting in a swivel chair, inside a tall building's office. He's talking to someone on the phone.

"... Ano how's Nadeshiko-san?"

"Good. I hope she wont mourn that much. Hai. And kono... Hai, ii desu. Hai, hai. Ja."

"Hiiragizawa-sama! Here's the paper you asked me to do!" a girl said after she knocked the door.

"Arigatou, Chiharu. You can now go."

"Hai! Arigatou, Hiiragizawa-sama!" she left immediately.

Hiiragizawa Eriol, the CEO of his own recording company, gazed at the city lights at night. "Hina-chan, I know you're watching me down from heaven..." he said.

He piled up all the papers in his table and marched off his office. "I think I have nothing to do now but drink."

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see someone standing there.

"Konbanwa, Eriol-kun!"

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing here? I thought you were at Korea!" Eriol exclaimed. "Long time no see! And your hair, it stuns me..."

"Arigatou for your compliment, Eriol-kun!" she said as she giggled. "Ne, I'll be going to Korea this weekend, will you come with me?"

"Hmn..." he checked his Palm Pilot. "Okay, I can come with Tomo-chan this time. Of course I won't forget Daidouji Tomoyo's first concert there!"

"Yokatta!" she exclaimed as she cling to his arm. "Ikimasho?"

"Doko?"

"Wherever, as long as I can put away that frown on your face!" she said...

**-----------------------------**

"Neee! Yama-kun!" Syaoran called up. "Hop in!"

"Thank god you remember me! You little punk! It's just because you saw this pretty lady that you left me!" Yamazaki exclaimed, teasing Syaoran.

"That's not it!" Syaoran shook his head vehemently and then his face was so red.

Sakura was blushing. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura! And you are?"

"Yamazaki Takashi, at your service." He said, grinning.

"Okay, so where do you guys wanna go?" Syaoran asked. "Do you want to hang-out first?"

"Yeah!!!" Yamazaki yelled. "Will you come, Kinomoto-san?"

"Hai! As long as it's the guys' treat!" Sakura replied, smiling happily.

"Hehehe!"

They drove to a nearby bar. "Ne, Kinomoto-san, where do you stay?" Yamazaki asked. "Maybe you're just near our apartment."

"Ano... actually, I haven't decided on that yet!" she grinned. "I just took the last bus and then, I don't know what's next for me!"

"A glass of tequila, please." Syaoran told the bar tender. "Is that true?"

"Yeah." Sakura noticed Syaoran's melancholic eyes. He took the glass eagerly and drank its contents continuously. He didn't even paused to breathe in while drinking that amount of alcohol.

"Does he drink this much?" Sakura whispered to Yamazaki.

"Iie, just for this time of the year. Whenever this day comes, he sulks and keeps quiet and also lonely." He replied.

"Is it still about his Momo-chan?"

"Hai. She's he's dead ex-girlfriend, the one he's supposed to marry. But things changed when she died."

"Did she actually die? Where?"

"They say she died here while she's on a trip from Jeju Island."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for him." Sakura frowned. "Ano, Ajusshi, one tequila too, please!"

"Can you handle this kind of drink?" Syaoran asked.

"What do you think of me, a minor?" she said. "I'm already 20, Syao-kun!"

Syaoran sighed, She's just the same age as me... and of Momo-chan.

"Syao-kun?" Yamazaki asked. "Wow. That shortcut was started by---"

Yamazaki's small eyes concentrated on the mixing emotions in his friend's heart. "Ano, don't call me that. We are not yet that close." he said abruptly.

"Gomen,"

"Dou itashimashite." He said, ordering another glass. "Momo-chan always calls me that way. We're all the same age. Dakedo, her life was in danger at Tokyo. Many people want to be like her, the heiress of the Clow Corporation..."

"... I know she didn't die."

"Aa... Kinomoto-san, don't mind his sentiments!" Yamazaki whispered.

Sakura nodded. _Poor Syaoran Li. He may seem to have anything but lost hope. I wonder if he'll get over her while he's here. She might be really dead but he couldn't accept it. How I wish I could help him cope with his loneliness... I understand how he's feeling._

Then the glass dropped to the ground.

"Syaoran!"

"Li-kun?"

Syaoran's surroundings were all vague. It's so confusing for him, but when he saw a flash of someone's worrying face, he peacefully went asleep.

"Momo... is that you?" he muttered before passing out.

"Li-kun! Li-kun!" Sakura tried to wake him up.

"Ne, Kinomoto-san, let him be. He always goes this way you know." Yamazaki told her as he helped her to stand up.

"How can I just let him be this way?"

"I'm so trained in handling Syaoran. Don't worry too much. Anyway, have you a place to stay?"

"Actually, none yet..."

"You can stay at my Syaoran's pad first. Then he'll stay with me in my pad. It's just next to each other. So if you need any help, you can knock at my door."

"Hai. Arigatou, Yamazaki-kun." She said and she bowed down. "This might be too much of help."

"Fellow Japanese should help each other!" he said as he laughed. "Come on. Let's just pick up his car tomorrow."

"Hai."

And they all left the bar...

**-----------------------------**

**To be continued**


	3. Trouble for Syaoran

_My First Card Captor Sakura Fiction Inspired By the Series..._

**MEMENTO MORI**

-_Remember that you are mortal -_

**-----------------------------**

**CHAPTER THREE:**Trouble For Syaoran

**-----------------------------**

_Then the glass dropped to the ground._

_"Syaoran!"_

_"Li-kun?"_

_Syaoran's surroundings were all vague. It's so confusing for him, but when he saw a flash of someone's worrying face, he peacefully went asleep._

_"Momo... is that you?" he muttered before passing out._

_"Li-kun! Li-kun!" Sakura tried to wake him up._

_"Ne, Kinomoto-san, let him be. He always goes this way you know." Yamazaki told her as he helped her to stand up._

_"How can I just let him be this way?"_

_"I'm so trained in handling Syaoran. Don't worry too much. Anyway, have you a place to stay?"_

_"Actually, none yet..."_

_"You can stay at my Syaoran's pad first. Then he'll stay with me in my pad. It's just next to each other. So if you need any help, you can knock at my door."_

_"Hai. Arigatou, Yamazaki-kun." She said and she bowed down. "This might be too much of help."_

_"Fellow Japanese should help each other!" he said as he laughed. "Come on. Let's just pick up his car tomorrow."_

_"Hai."_

_And they all left the bar..._

**-----------------------------**

Yamazaki gave her keys to Syaoran's pad. "I always have his spare for moments like this!" he said. "They sure come in handy. I'll just get some clothes of his and you can fix your things."

Sakura entered his pad. It smelled wonderful, and the cleanliness just shows how disciplined Syaoran is.

"It's a nice and cozy place." Sakura said as she was looking around.

"Yup, the organized Syao is." Yamazaki agreed. "So then, see ya tomorrow. Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi nasai!"

She carried her bag to a room. She looked around his place, not much of a bachelor's pad. It's filled with display frames, and lots of kitchen utensils.

"Syaoran must've loved to cook." She thought "Wow."

Sakura entered the room slowly. She found it so clean and organized. "Wow. As if a housekeeper was here."

She fixed her things one by one. Then a certain photo in a golden frame took her attention.

"Momo and Syao..." she read the caption. "November 15, 2000."

"... So this is Momo. She... kinda looks like me... no... she looks exactly like me! Her hair color, eyes..." she shook her head. "Iie... this can't be true!"

"So then.. Li-kun's not lying." She concluded. "How sad, I remind him of his suffering. Gomen ne, Li-kun..."

Sakura had managed to fix everything and she's now going to sleep. His bed seems to be so comfortable. The bed just lulled her to sleep...

**----------------------------**

"Ne, Syao, Kinomoto-san is there..."

"Hai. I'll be careful. I won't wake her up." He replied as he entered his pad slowly and discreetly. He then went to his room to gather his stuff.

Sakura was already awake staring at the picture from last night. She was not that happy again. Syaoran noticed her and through the mirror, he saw her sad face.

"That's Momo-chan." He began. Sakura was quite surprised.

"Ne, Li-kun! You're awake now. Do you feel any headache or what?"

"I can handle hangovers." He smiled. "That was on the same year when she had died."

"Oh, g-gomen..."

"You don't mean to if you really are her look-alike, isn't it?"

"Yokatta," Sakura replied. "Good for you. Then you just find someone."

"If she's still alive, she would be a better person now." He said. "I still have hopes that she's alive. You told me that we'll search together, ne?"

She nodded. "I'll find my real parents, you find your Momo-chan. Then we'll have no regrets in the end."

"Right. I guess we must begin our search by finding a job." He said. "Yama will take us to different job fairs today. Ikimasho?"

"Hai."

"Ne, Kinomoto-san to Syaoran! Let's go!" Yamazaki called them.

"Hai!"

Syaoran stayed at his room and looked at Momo-chan's picture. "Momo-chan, I'm hoping to see you soon..." he said and left...

**-----------------------------**

**HIIRAGIZAWA RECORDING CO., LTD: Seoul Branch**

"So, what's this, you mean, YOU'VE WORKED here???" Yamazaki asked.

Sakura nodded vehemently. "Yeah, before. At Incheon though."

"Oh that's nice," Syaoran replied. "Applying won't be tough on you."

"Demo, I've been missing for 3 years! And I was just a high school part-timer way back then."

"What makes you more qualified now." Syaoran assured her.

"Iie, I have not been into college..." she said shyly.

"NANI????"

"What do you mean?" Yamazaki asked. "ohoho, don't joke, Kinomoto-san."

"No! Yada! I have no parents. I'm an orphan. My family's poor... you see..." she said honestly. "I have no money on my own."

"Ne, daijoubu. I'm sure they'll accept you. You have more reasons to work than I do." Syaoran said. "Saa, ikimashou ka?"

"Hai, arigatou, Li-kun to Yamazaki-kun."

"Nah, don't mention it." the boys chorused.

A large crowd emmerged to the revolving glass doors. Hiiragizawa Eriol just arrived at the Seol Branch yesterday with Japan's hottest Pop Star, Daidouji Tomoyo. As they walked inside the building, they were swooned with video cameras and cameras.

"So, Hiiragizawa-san, is Daidouji Tomoyo really a regular in your company now?"

"Is she going to perform using your company's funds?"

"Iie, iie." Eriol answered. "The truth is, I came here to be with her as a close childhood friend. Nothing much about showbiz, right?"

He flashed them his dangerous smile.

"Oh, and oh... Hiiragizawa-san!!!"

Eriol had to run quick, and towards the door, he collided with Sakura...

"Aa... Gomen ne... I mean, what's that Korean word for sorry? Argh!" Eriol slapped his forehead then he helped Sakura out.

Sakura gave him her sweetest smile. "It's Mianhamnida."

"Right. Sou ka." He replied, gazing at the girl he just collided with. He stopped for a brief moment, and then his small eyes enlarged in shock. He didn't let go of her hand first, engrossing himself at the sight of Sakura...

"H-Hinagi? Hinagi-chan???"

"Nani?" Sakura asked. "ne, Ajusshi, let go of my hand, please!"

Syaoran saw Sakura in trouble. He ran quickly to her side and then he set aside Eriol's hand on hers.

"Let go of her..." he said with his voice, dangerously low...

Eriol snapped back to reality. "Mianhamnida... right?" he asked Sakura.

"Ye. It is." She replied, bringing back a sweet smile.

Syaoran was relieved. "Ne, Kinomoto-san. I told you not to go on your own and wait for me and Yama-kun!" he scolded her. "Mianhamnida Ajusshi."

"Hai... hai. Gomen ne, Li-kun."

Eriol grabbed Syaoran's arm so he can face him directly. "Li-kun? Li Syaoran?"

"Syaoran gazed at Eriol. "Aa! Hiiragizawa-san!" he greeted as he bowed. "Ohayou!"

"Hisashiburi..." he replied. "So, how's the Li boy doing here?"

"I'm still finding my Momo-chan." He gazed at Sakura, who smiled eventually.

"She looks exactly like her, is it right?" he asked again.

"Hai." She bowed down. "Ohayou! Kinomoto Sakura desu! Hajimemashite!"

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa, Hiiragizawa Eriol desu."

"You know each other?" she asked the two boys.

"Hai."

"Yokatta!"

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Eriol asked Syaoran.

"We're looking for job vacancies. The both of us." He pointed to Sakura.

"Do you have any?"

Eriol paused for a while and thought of something... "I think there are 3 vacant slots at the advertising committee."

"Waii!!!" the two of them exclaimed happily. ""Arigatou!"

"You have to go to my HR first and have an interview with your resumes. Ok?"

"Kamsahamnida, Hiiragizawa-sama!" Sakura said as she bowed down. "Ikou yo, Li-kun!"

Then together they ran along hand in hand...

"What a false alarm, Hinagi... I thought it was you again," he smiled to himself. "Kinomoto Sakura, you're quite interesting..."

**-----------------------------**

**To be continued**


	4. Trouble for Sakura

_My First Card Captor Sakura Fiction Inspired By the Series..._

**MEMENTO MORI**

- _Remember that you are mortal -_

**Disclaimer: **_**READ THIS AND ANALYZE!**_

_**I do not own CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. Since this would be my first fic for CCS, do not blame if the plot is not as good as you expect. NO FLAMES, please! **_

special credits to **Frenchichigo! **Hehe...

**-----------------------------**

**CHAPTER FOUR: **Trouble for Sakura

**-----------------------------**

_"Hai." She bowed down. "Ohayou! Kinomoto Sakura desu! Hajimemashite!"_

_"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa, Hiiragizawa Eriol desu."_

_"You know each other?" she asked the two boys._

_"Hai."_

_"Yokatta!"_

_"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Eriol asked Syaoran._

_"We're looking for job vacancies. The both of us." He pointed to Sakura._

_"Do you have any?"_

_Eriol paused for a while and thought of something... "I think there are 3 vacant slots at the advertising committee."_

_"Waii!!!" the two of them exclaimed happily. ""Arigatou!"_

_"You have to go to my HR first and have an interview with your resumes. Ok?"_

_"Kamsahamnida, Hiiragizawa-sama!" Sakura said as she bowed down. "Ikou yo, Li-kun!"_

_Then together they ran along hand in hand..._

_"What a false alarm, Hinagi... I thought it was you again," he smiled to himself. "Kinomoto Sakura, you're quite interesting..."_

**-----------------------------**

Eriol still gazed at the taupe-haired Sakura. Those gleaming green eyes astonished him even more. He shook his head as he walked along the lobby.

Sakura stared at Syaoran for a moment. "Ne, Li-kun, are you sure you're broke? You don't actually look like you're here for a job,"

Syaoran smirked. "I'm flat broke, Kinomoto-san. You must be thinking that I'll be kinder this time, you're wrong!" he showed a mysterious smile afterwards.

"You're so mean!" Sakura exclaimed as she hit him nonchalantly. She giggled, and then Yamazaki shrugged.

"You know what; this job hunt won't do you any good if you keep on joking around." He said seriously. "Anyway Syao, aren't you just going to ask for money from your---"

He stopped when he saw Syaoran's eyes flash dangerously.

"I-I mean, never mind that..." Yamazaki ended.

"Jaa, let's go and see Hiiragizawa-san's HR," Syaoran said, taking the lead. "If there's only one job position left, I'll make sure I'll get it."

He grinned at Sakura, and he stuck out his tongue. "Mata ne!"

Syaoran ran towards the elevator. "Chotto matte, Li Syaoran!" Sakura called out as she ran after him. "Ja ne, Yamazaki-san! Arigatou!"

"Hai, hai... Take care, you guys. I'm just gonna snag a date." He grinned foolishly, as he stepped backwards and then go on his way out of the building.

**----------------------------**

Moments later, Syaoran and Sakura got their own jobs. Sakura became a secretary for Eriol while he is at Korea, and Syaoran as a photographer for the Ad department.

"Hey, cheer up, the job you got was not that bad." Syaoran said as he noticed Sakura's lonesome face.

"It's not that I don't like the job, Li-kun, it's just I am scared of making mistakes in the future." She replied.

"That's an absurd thought! Why do you keep thinking and assuming things? Time is valuable and you should enjoy the present. You can plan ahead when you see things go smoothly." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Sakura beamed on him. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I was just thinking too much. Is Hiiragizawa-kun a kind person?"

He nodded. "In fact, he was like a big brother to me... long time ago..." his eyes flashed a lonesome look this time.

"Hey, Li-kun, time is important and you should enjoy the present and forget the past." She smiled warmly. "Right?"

Syaoran found her rather cute on the statement she quoted from him and he smiled as well. "Hai, you're so right,"

Sakura blushed. "Aa... Li-kun, do you think we should get back in finding Yamazaki? I guess we're dwelling too much here in front of the revolving door..."

"Oh yeah, we almost forgot about him again!"

"You stupid brat!" Yamazaki came out of the blue with his fist heading for Syaoran's back. Syaoran prevented his plan, and they laughed out together.

Sakura's caught by that moment. She noticed Syaoran's quick movement clearly, how he dodged Yamazaki's mock punch. He was so definite; calm yet aggressive in a way. He can look so serious and then candid at the same time.

"Hello, Kinomoto Sakura-san?" Yamazaki reverberated. "I was calling you for the nth time already."

"G-gomen ne, Yamazaki-kun." She tried to hide her shy face and turned away from the boys slowly. "I guess I just have to find a place to stay now."

"Ne, chotto..." Syaoran replied, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I think you---"

When she looked at him with her innocent green eyes, he suddenly felt weak inside. He recalls Momo-chan's look--- that same innocent look. Syaoran shook his thoughts away and then he looked away from her.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"...What I was just trying to say was... I guess you could stay at my pad for a while, till you find your mom and dad..." he could not express himself clearly. "I-I guess it would be safe if you hang around us, we could protect you anytime..."

_Argh, Li Syaoran, what are you talking about?!_ His inner conscience said. _You jerk!_

Sakura 's face brightened. "Really?"

Yamazaki just looked at Syaoran and smiled. "Yes, it's true. You can stay with us anytime. Don't worry, we're not bad Japanese people."

Syaoran mock-punched Yamazaki. "He's kidding."

Sakura was confused as she looked at Syaoran. "What do you mean?"

He smirked. "We're Yakuza members."

"YAKUZA????" Sakura yelled out. She was knocked down to the ground...

**-----------------------------**

**To be continued**

**-----------------------------**


	5. Eriol to the Rescue

_My First Card Captor Sakura Fiction Inspired By the Series..._

**MEMENTO MORI**

-_Remember that you are mortal -_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. Since this would be my first fic for CCS, do not blame if the plot is not as good as you expect. NO FLAMES, please!_

**The story so far: **Kinomoto Sakura, a half-Japanese, half-Korean girl came from Incheon to Seoul for the first time. Her goal is to find her parents, whom she haven't met since she was a child. Before she could go any further from the airport, a swindler took her luggage. Good thing she met Li Syaoran, a Chinese national from Japan, and he got her things back. Together with Syaoran is his Japanese friend Yamazaki Takeshi, and Syaoran is at Korea to find his first love, Clow Momoko. It was said that she died 6 years ago, but he does not believe and continues to look for her. Syaoran was shocked to see Sakura, who is an exact look-alike of Momoko.

Meanwhile, at Japan, the CEO of an international recording company named Hiiragizawa Eriol was invited by the pop star Daidouji Tomoyo to attend her concert at Korea. This was made a rumor, and he gained the attention of the press. Sakura and Syaoran are off looking for a job when they met Eriol. They were planning to apply at his company. When Eriol saw Sakura, she took his full attention. Sakura also looks like Clow Hinagi, Eriol's first love. It was then obvious through the first chapter that Hinagi is Momoko's eldest sister and Hinagi is Touya's twin. And Hinagi just died a year ago.

Syaoran and Sakura are now official staff of Eriol's company. Syaoran and Yamazaki decided they'd help Sakura while finding her parents. But with one joke of Syaoran, something had occurred...

**Back to the story! **

**-----------------------------**

**CHAPTER FIVE: **Eriol to the Rescue

**-----------------------------**

_"...What I was just trying to say was... I guess you could stay at my pad for a while, till you find your mom and dad..." he could not express himself clearly. "I-I guess it would be safe if you hang around us, we could protect you anytime..."_

_Argh, Li Syaoran, what are you talking about?! His inner conscience said. You jerk!_

_Sakura 's face brightened. "Really?"_

_Yamazaki just looked at Syaoran and smiled. "Yes, it's true. You can stay with us anytime. Don't worry; we're not bad Japanese people."_

_Syaoran mock-punched Yamazaki. "He's kidding."_

_Sakura was confused as she looked at Syaoran. "What do you mean?"_

_He smirked. "We're Yakuza members."_

_"YAKUZA????" Sakura yelled out. She's knocked down to the ground..._

**-----------------------------**

Syaoran quickly caught the poor girl in his arms. "K-Kinomoto-san???"

"Idiot! What were you trying to pull, Syao?" Yamazaki exclaimed. "Why joke about something unreal?"

"That's why it's a joke, stupid." Syaoran said. "We better call an ambulance!"

"Roger that!" Yamazaki flipped his mobile phone when suddenly, a Limousine stopped in front of them.

The door opened. It was Hiiragizawa Eriol, and he instinctively went to Sakura's side.

"What happened to her?" he asked, with his worried face.

Syaoran remained in his silent demeanor. "I don't know, she just fainted." He replied. "Let's bring her to the hospital, Yamazaki. I guess it's just three blocks away here."

Yamazaki nodded. Suddenly, Eriol took her from Syaoran's arms. "It'd be better if she will be going with me. I have my car here," he said.

"I promised her that I'll stay by her side." Syaoran said. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Yamazaki nudged Syaoran. "Hey, dude. Are you out of your mind?"

Then he looked at Eriol.

"Hiiragizawa-san, we're just here to help her. I guess this can be settled if the three of us go with her."

He started to carry Sakura. "We're actually running out of precious time here, so both of you better shut up and bring the poor girl inside the car."

The two men nodded. "He's so right." Syaoran commented and he hopped in. Eriol just shrugged his shoulders.

**----------------------------**

"Where..." Sakura muttered, and when he saw Syaoran's face, she hid immediately under the blanket. "Go away!"

"What's wrong with you?" Syaoran tried to see her face while he's grinning.

"You're bad. You're a gangster, right?" she replied, sticking out her tongue. "By the way, where am I?"

Syaoran can't help but smile at her cute reaction. "You're at the hospital right now." he muttered.

Eriol came in with Yamazaki. "Syao-kun, she's just too tired and she fainted. Nothing bad happened. She's in good condition." He said.

"Yeah, right. Look at her now. She's playing with me again." Syaoran answered, pointing to Sakura.

"Playing?" she echoed. "What? You mean, you weren't serious earlier?"

"Absolutely!" Yamazaki exclaimed. "Gomen nasai for that trouble, Kinomoto-san."

"Geez, what have you two guys been telling her?" Eriol asked. "Whatever they told you, it was merely a joke."

"What?" Sakura got more confused.

Syaoran sighed. "Alright. Let's put it this way. I wanted you to stay with us till you find what you wanted, and the truth is, we're not Yakuza members at all. The last part was the joke. Got it?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, but next time stop saying things that can scare me."

"Sure thing, I'll just say things that will do you---" he paused when he saw Eriol tapped her head.

"... just promise to get well soon, okay? I'll see you in my office. You can tell me if you cannot come. Here's my business card. Call me anytime." Eriol said.

"H-Hai. Arigatou, Hiiragizawa-san."

Syaoran kept silent as he watches Eriol say his words to Sakura. He used a very gentle manner, and he's truly a gentleman. Syaoran's compared to him ever since he was a boy. His dad always tells him that Eriol must be his idol, and inspiration.

He shook the thoughts of the past and then he looked at Yamazaki.

"Nani?" Yamazaki asked "Any problem?"

"I'll go now," Syaoran said. "I have an appointment?"

"Where?" Sakura asked. "I'll go with you."

Eriol shook his head, "Kinomoto-san, I think you still need to rest."

"Yup." Syaoran replied. "See you later, alligator." He said and then he chuckled.

"Argh!"

"Kinomoto-san, please forgive him." Yamazaki apologized.

"And I gotta go too." Eriol said. "See you around, Kinomoto-san and Yamazaki-san."

"Bye!"

Syaoran walked by himself along the sidewalk. It's starting to get chilly around Korea. He kept his hands in his pockets and he was barely looking into nothingness.

"Momo-chan..." he muttered. "I do hope I could still find you."

Eriol was looking at him from a distance. "Poor boy, he still can't get over Momoko Clow."

He drove the car away. "I wonder how long I will experience missing Hinagi. Will it be just like him?" he thought to himself.

**-----------------------------**

Sakura looked "Ne, Yamazaki-san, where do you think Syaoran would go?

Yamazaki just grinned at her. "I don't actually know. He's usually having a world of his own, you see."

"So it is," Sakura replied sadly. "I hope that he'll open up his thoughts some time."

"Well, there's always an opportunity for you to know him. He's not a nutshell anyway. Later on, he'll open up to you. You just need to wait."

Sakura smiled. "I am so lucky to have met you guys here. When I first came to Seoul, I don't know anything or any means to live here."

Yamazaki grinned boyishly. "Are you going back to the pad now? I guess Syaoran's just around there. He is commonly found at the pavement. Go check him out for me, okay?" he told her.

Sakura nodded. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Ah, I just want to have some time alone too." He answered as he waved his hand. "Mata ne, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura rode the bus back to Syaoran's pad. True to Yamazaki's words, he's not home. She decided to look around the place, and to that pavement he was referring to.

**-----------------------------**

Meanwhile, Syaoran was still on his solitude state. His eyes were fixed upon the skies as he lies relaxed in the grass field. The place is almost filled with different sort of flowers, swaying with the wind's breeze.

Everything was just like 6 years ago; when he last talked to Momoko alone…

"_You're leaving? Why? It will be hard for you. There are lots of good schools here at Japan!" Syaoran exclaimed._

"_It will just be 6 short years, Syao-kun. Daijoubu. I will surely come back." Momoko answered. _

_Syaoran seemed not to mind her explanation. He remained silent for a while, till he suddenly brightened up. "I will miss you. Can I go? If I come with you I—"_

_Momoko smiled gently and he was dumbstruck. "Yukito-san needs you here in his photography shop. You can't just leave him, ne?"_

_He sighed. "Don't go, Momo-chan. Stay here with me." He insisted, as he grabbed her hands. "if you won't go to Korea, I won't return to Hong Kong anymore. I'll be staying at Japan for good."_

"_Dame, Syao-kun. I know that wherever I am, you can always find me. Then we'll meet eventually." She said softly._

"_When 6 years had passed, I'll go and get you from Korea. After that, promise me you'll marry me!" he said continuously as colors flooded his face._

_Momoko giggled. "Sure, I'll be Syao-kun's bride then! Why don't you cheer up for me? I don't want to see your gloomy face when I leave…"_

_Syaoran smiled at her. "Hai. Wakatta…"_

"Momo-chan, I now came here to Korea to get you, but you seem to hide from me. You promised me that we'll see each other here. Where are you?" Syaoran muttered to himself.

Sakura was now walking towards where he is. "Hooee… this place is beautiful!" she was so delighted upon seeing all those flowers. Then she spotted Syaoran. "Oh! There he is!"

She ran towards him, still behind him. "Li-kun! I'm right here!" she said.

He didn't hear her out since he was so drowned in his thoughts.

"Syaoran Li! I'm right here!" she called out, this time, and much louder.

He was brought back to reality, still dazed upon hearing a familiar voice. He turned around quickly, and saw Sakura smiling sweetly.

"_Momo-chan?"_ Syaoran thought that Sakura is Momoko, without her knowing what's going on.

"Ne, what's wrong?" Sakura asked him. He stood frozen, just staring at her. "Li-kun?"

"Hi there!" she tried her best to have his full attention.

Syaoran cannot bear his emotions any longer. He just found himself pulling Sakura close to him, enveloping her to an embrace. Though confused, Sakura didn't react, as she feels that she also _needed_ that.

"Where have you been all this time?" he suddenly asked her.

Sakura was puzzled. "Hey, I was just with you a while ago. You went ahead of Yamazaki-kun and me."

He didn't reply. "Li-kun?"

Then suddenly, she felt something nostalgic, but not vivid in her mind. Something that makes her feel whole, as if it were a part of her past.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way about him?_ Sakura thought…

**-----------------------------**

**To be continued**

**-----------------------------**


	6. A Trip for Two

_My First Card Captor Sakura Fiction Inspired By the Series..._

**MEMENTO MORI**

-_Remember that you are mortal -_

**Disclaimer:**_** READ THIS AND ANALYZE!**_

_**I do not own CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. Since this would be my first fic for CCS, do not blame if the plot is not as good as you expect. NO FLAMES, please! **_

special credits to **Frenchichigo!**Hehe...

**-----------------------------**

**CHAPTER SIX: **A Trip for Two

**-----------------------------**

"_Momo-chan, I now came here to Korea to get you, but you seem to hide from me. You promised me that we'll see each other here. Where are you?" Syaoran muttered to himself._

_Sakura was now walking towards where he is. "Hooee… this place is beautiful!" she was so delighted upon seeing all those flowers. Then she spotted Syaoran. "Oh! There he is!"_

_She ran towards him, still behind him. "Li-kun! I'm right here!" she said._

_He didn't hear her out since he was so drowned in his thoughts._

"_Syaoran Li! I'm right here!" she called out, this time, and much louder._

_He was brought back to reality, still dazed upon hearing a familiar voice. He turned around quickly, and saw Sakura smiling sweetly._

"_Momo-chan?"__ Syaoran thought that Sakura is Momoko, without her knowing what's going on._

"_Ne, what's wrong?" Sakura asked him. He stood frozen, just staring at her. "Li-kun?"_

"_Hi there!" she tried her best to have his full attention._

_Syaoran cannot bear his emotions any longer. He just found himself pulling Sakura close to him, enveloping her to an embrace. Though confused, Sakura didn't react, as she feels that she also __needed__ that._

"_Where have you been all this time?" he suddenly asked her._

_Sakura was puzzled. "Hey, I was just with you a while ago. You went ahead of Yamazaki-kun and me."_

_He didn't reply. "Li-kun?"_

_Then suddenly, she felt something nostalgic, but not vivid in her mind. Something that makes her feel whole, as if it were a part of her past._

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way about him?__ Sakura thought…_

**-----------------------------**

Syaoran snapped back to reality. "S-Sorry." He let her go. "I guess I'm just a bit dramatic."

Sakura laughed. "Hey, what are you talking about? You can be dramatic or anything in front of me if you want to. I wouldn't mind."

"… But of course, you must not be violent, or else I'll get mad at you."

Syaoran blinked. "You really talk like her, you know what."

"Huh?"

"I said…" he shook his head. "Never mind that. Let's go."

"To where?" she asked. "Where are you taking me?"

He just smiled a bit. "It's your first time in Seoul, right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I think you should go around the city. You should love this city since you're a Korean by blood. I've only been here for quite a while, visiting every year, but I've come to love this city more than anywhere else."

Sakura smiled. "Sure thing! Let's go!"

"I shall be your tour guide then," he smirked. "Be a good girl, or else I won't show you the way home."

"Wha--- so rude of you!" she puffed her cheeks, and Syaoran laughed.

_I think I'll be entertained by you while I find her. So then, I'll help you with all I can too._ He thought. "Let's see… I think we should visit COEX Mall then."

"Hai!"

Syaoran wondered about something. "Have you lived in Japan? Your Japanese is more fluent than mine, so it seems." He asked her.

"My folks at Incheon talk to me in Japanese and Korean. I also know Japanese writing!" she said honestly.

"Wow, you could be a tourist guide too."

They laughed. "I'm so glad I've met you at the Express Bus Terminal…" Sakura muttered.

Syaoran blushed. "M-Me… too…"

**----------------------------**

Daidouji Tomoyo combed her hair with gentle strokes, carefully binding them together to her back afterwards. She heard a faint knock on the door.

"Rika? Is that you?" she asked. "You may come in now. I'm done with my—"

She stopped talking when she saw Eriol entered. "Hi there!" she greeted him cheerfully. "I thought you said you were at the hospital a while ago! What happened? Did you get hurt?"

Eriol shook his head and he patted Tomoyo's head softly. "I told you not to be panicky."

"Sorry…" she muttered. "I was just worried you might do something weird again, you know. Hinagi-chan's death anniversary was just few days ago and—"

Eriol sighed. "I still wonder why the date should be the same for their deaths."

Tomoyo glanced his way. "What do you mean?"

"Momoko." Eriol simply muttered. "The younger sister of Touya and Hinagi. She died here at Korea, 6 years ago and the same date as Hinagi's…"

Tomoyo chuckled. "Mere coincidence, right?"

"And you see, the weirdest thing was this."

"What is it?"

"I just thought I saw Momoko…"

Tomoyo cringed. "No way."

"…She died right? But then, the body was not recovered."

"Of course it won't be! It was an explosion!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Eriol grunted. "Do you know Li Syaoran? The apprentice of Yue-san?"

"Yes, he was the peculiar guy from Hong Kong."

"He still doesn't give up on her. It's been 6 years. He loves her so much."

Tomoyo got enough of it. "What are you trying to tell me talking about those Clow sisters all of a sudden?" she retorted.

"Why do you get worked up all of a sudden?" Eriol asked. "I saw someone here… and she exactly looks like them."

Tomoyo's eyes showed signs of shock. "Don't try to tell me that she's one of them or something. Give up, Eriol. Hinagi's dead. So is Momoko. They both died pathetical—"

Eriol glared at Tomoyo. She stopped talking. She finished wearing her jewelry and smiled dryly. "Will you at least be a normal person and accompany me to the lounge? At least try acting the same again, even for this day alone."

He exhaled deeply, and he tousled his hair upwards. "God, I'm becoming more of a fool each time I remember Kinomoto Sakura. Alright. I'm so sorry, Tomoyo. Let's go now." He tried to smile. "Forget everything that I told you."

"Good. That's better, Eriol." She grabbed his wrist and then they left the room.

**-----------------------------**

The farther the two of them travel along Seoul, the closer they get to each other. Sakura seems to be filled with vitality, and Syaoran likes her sunny disposition, somewhat the same as his Momoko's. She's like an allusion telling him to stop thinking about the past, but still, it is his heart that thinks for him emotionally. Readily accepting the truth is something elusive for him right now, and he needs Sakura to at least have some hope for himself.

"Have you gone to Jeju?"

Sakura was smiling as she looked up at the skies. She brought down her head and faced Syaoran. He was staring at an empty space, and he crumpled the tissue paper from his sandwich. Sakura waited eagerly for his response, and he just shook his head.

"I see. I haven't seen it for years," she said. "I hope I could, for auntie said I had lived there too. She told me 6 years ago, I was there…"

Syaoran suddenly leaped off his seat and faced her intently. "Is that true? You've been there?"

"Yeah." Sakura grinned. "I'm a Korean after all, right?"

Syaoran nodded. "I could go there if I had not wasted money on hiring private detectives." He muttered.

"Eh? What was that?" Sakura asked.

Sakura was quite confused, but she absolutely heard what he just said. "Nothing!" Syaoran interjected. "Oh yeah, do you really want to see Jeju?"

Sakura's eyes glittered. "Of course!"

"Well then…" Syaoran began. "I think we two should go see it."

Sakura's eyes shone brightly. "Really, Li-kun?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. However…"

"What is it?"

"We need to cooperate." He flashed a smirk. "We should work harder till we have lots of money and finally go there."

Sakura nodded. "Hai! I also would suggest that, you only said it first."

Syaoran and Sakura laughed. "So then, is this a deal?"

"Yes." Sakura extended her hand and shook his hand. "This handshake signifies our closed deal, Li-kun. Promise me we'll do everything to get there, in time."

"I promise you that, Kinomoto-san."

**-----------------------------**

**To be continued**

**-----------------------------**


	7. Syaoran's Sacrifice

**MEMENTO MORI**

**-Remember that you are mortal –**

**CHAPTER SEVEN****: **Syaoran's Sacrifice

**-------------------------------**

Syaoran hung up the phone. He scanned his bank book frantically. True to Wei's words, he's spent almost all of his inheritance money from his dad for nothing.

"_Syaoran-sama, if you don't do something quickly, you'll be penniless. I hate to say it to you directly, but you have to know it at least. Ye Lan-sama wanted you to return to Japan after she knew about this…"_

_Syaoran gripped his mobile phone. "Please don't tell her where I'm staying yet. At least give me a month… after that, I will return if I find nothing."_

"_Too late. She already hired some detectives to find where you are. According to her, she's going to Korea ASAP."_

He sighed upon remembering what Wei had told him. He's about to be penniless. What's left at him is his car and his motorcycle. Not to mention his pad. His salary as a part-time photographer won't work either.

"I won't go back to Japan without confirming Momoko's death…" he told himself. "I definitely won't give up…"

Besides that, he promised he'll go with Kinomoto Sakura to Jeju island.

He then remembered Yamazaki's words not so long ago…

"_Do you really need that car? Isn't that splurging?"_

He smiled sadly, looking at his car. "That's right. If I want to have money… I'll have to say goodbye to you."

**-------------------------------**

Sakura counted the money she had in her purse. Not even enough to buy a plane ticket. It's been four months that she's working, yet she cannot sustain for her trip. True to the Incheon folks, living in the city is expensive. The cost of living is high; luckily she had a place to stay.

She sighed. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, Li-kun!" she greeted him. "Back from work already?"

He smiled faintly. "Yeah."

"Came here to take some of your things?"

He nodded. "We need to talk about our trip. We can't delay it. My mom has found where I am."

Sakura noticed his troubled face. "Is that so bad?"

"For me, yeah." He replied as he continued what he's doing. "She keeps telling me to return to Japan. I haven't even finished my task here."

There was a brief pause before Sakura can think of what else she could say. But since she can't understand any of what he's talking about, she just thought she did understand what he said. "I see…"

"So I bought us tickets already." He said plainly.

"Already? Tickets?" she was surprised. "But—"

He smirked. "You'll have to pay me later. It's an IOU, okay?"

"Thank you," Sakura muttered softly. "I'll definitely pay you back."

**-------------------------------**

The next day, Yamazaki, Syaoran and Sakura are all together riding the bus to work.

"I'm glad you came to your senses." Yamazaki muttered as he nudged Syaoran.

"Nah, you too. I'm glad you decided to save some money."

Yamazaki and Syaoran chuckled in unison. "I need date money, you know? I'm just a plain human being, unlike you, who is heir to—"

"Shut your mouth. If I only knew you'd glomp over some secretary of Eriol's…"

"Hey, no fair!" Yamazaki exclaimed. "Chiharu is my childhood friend. It's just coincidence that she's working for Hiiragizawa-san!"

Sakura just noticed something different about them. "What really happened to you guys? You decided not to use your cars anymore."

"Well, it's what we call priorities and needs, right Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded. "Hey, what time is it? Maybe I'm late or something…"

"Don't you have your watch with you?"

"I kinda misplaced it."

Sakura glanced at her watch. "Five minutes before 8," she replied.

As soon as the bus stopped, Syaoran dashed ahead of them. "I'll see you later at lunch!"

"Jaa!"

**-------------------------------**

"Ah! You're late! Hurry!"

"Sorry!"

Yamazaki sighed. "I guess you could not live without a wristwatch eh? Try looking at your mobile phone's clock once in a while, huh?"

"I know, I'm sorry." Syaoran brought down his tray of food. "Where's Sakura?"

"Chiharu said she was called by the CEO." Yamazaki told him plainly.

"Did she do something wrong?" he asked.

His friend shook his head. "I think it's some sort of personal talk. You know how much our new friend looks like the Clow sisters, right?"

Syaoran didn't say anything after that. True to Yamazaki's words. Sakura does resemble Hinagi Clow as well. _Eriol Hiiragizawa can't be blamed if he too had a liking for Kinomoto-san. _Did he just say the word _too_? Scrape that.

He continued eating lunch, but he's a bit bothered from what he just heard from Yamazaki.

**-------------------------------**

Eriol had this benevolent smile whenever Sakura sees him. However, being called up by their boss might mean something else. So she sat carefully while waiting for him to speak out on what he has to tell her.

"Kinomoto-san…"

"Y-Yes, sir?"

He smiled again. "Do you have something to do this Saturday?"

She shook her head immediately. "I could work even in Saturdays, sir. I don't do anything during weekends…"

Eriol laughed. "It's not work that I'm talking to you about."

Her eyes brightened, gazing up to his. "I thought it was…" she muttered shyly.

"Actually, we have a company party…"

She paid attention to what he's saying. "… and I'm inviting you to come with me."

Her eyes widened. "Me?" she asked. "But why?"

Chiharu came in with a happy smile. She carried three boxes, one bigger than the rest and the others a bit small.

"You're so lucky, Sakura-san!"

Sakura was given all the boxes in Chiharu's hands. And she left grinning so happily at her.

"That's all for you." Eriol muttered casually.

She was shocked. "I cannot accept this from you!"

"You have to go to my birthday party and have that." Eriol said seriously.

"I'm so sorry. I cannot." Sakura said as she lowered her head.

Eriol stood up from his chair and went to her side. "I also want to give these to you."

To her surprise, Eriol had Syaoran's watch and car keys. She could recognize the watch, but then she thought it might be just similar.

"…He sold it to a pawn shop, I know he's having a hard time living all by himself. His struggle looks worthless… Just after a year, I already stopped hoping she'll come back…"

She knew that Eriol must be talking about Syaoran's search for Momoko.

"And I wanted to help Syaoran to get over Momoko as I've gotten over Hinagi."

"But why do you have these?"

He gripped Sakura's hand where he placed the watch and the key. "I invited his parents to my party too. They can't find out that they're gone, can they?"

"He'll be busted!"

Eriol grinned. "Exactly. You can return them to them and not tell him of our talk okay?"

"But how will I explain it to him?"

"…that would be coming from your bonus that I just gave you." He winked.

Sakura smiled. "I'll see you then, sir." She bowed down. "Kamsahamnida…"

**-------------------------------**


	8. Sakura's Deal

**MEMENTO MORI**

**-Remember that you are mortal –**

**The story so far: **Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran made a promise to each other that they'll work hard and earn money to buy tickets to Jeju Island. The more they know each other, the closer they get. Syaoran makes Sakura feel as if she'd known him for years, and he feels the same way too. And with Sakura beside him, he could not help but remember Momoko.

Li Yelan found about Syaoran's whereabouts and Syaoran, on the other hand, found himself in trouble financially. He then decided to pawn his watch and car, and bought himself and Sakura tickets to Jeju…

**Back to the story…**

**CHAPTER EIGHT****: **Sakura's Deal

**-------------------------------**

**Tokyo, JP March 21**

"Do I really have to come with you, mother?" Li Shiefa grumbled as she packed her things. "Really, mother. I don't like parties."

Li Yelan stared meaningfully at her daughter, and Shiefa got what she meant.

"It's not because of the party that I even want to go there, Shiefa. Eriol confirmed with me that your younger brother is working for him. Heavens, I don't know what has gotten to that boy…"

Shiefa sighed. "If it is still about the Clow heiress, I can tell why."

"In any case, Xiaolang must come back with us since I already told the Board that he's taking over the company soon. It won't be long before he graduates, and before his 21st birthday comes, he must be in that position."

"I bet he won't agree to that." Li Feimei appeared by the doorway.

Shiefa stood up. "Yeah, mother. Don't you know that he studies Photography? What does he know about running the company?"

Yelan shook her head. "He'll have to do it, or else one of you ladies will have to."

The sisters just giggled to themselves. "I think I'll pass. Xiaolang is the best man for the job."

**-------------------------------**

Tomoyo, as usual, was surrounded by her bodyguards as she hopped from one high-end store to another. She just wants to make sure that she gives the best birthday present to Hiiragizawa Eriol, not to mention that she has already bought a dozen. Just right after her shopping, she went straight to see him.

While strolling around, she saw a familiar face that she didn't expect to see. Suddenly, she dropped all her bags and she almost fainted in surprise.

"Is she the one he is talking about?"

Sakura found herself waiting for Syaoran and Yamazaki to arrive since she has no work left to do for that day. As soon as the guys arrived, they walked together to the bus stop.

"I bet this belongs to you."

Syaoran looked at what Sakura hands him. "Hey, how did you—"

She smiled at him. "I saved some money for my ticket already… I just got you back what belongs to you."

He didn't say anything but a brief smile escaped his lips. "Thanks, but really… I don't mind losing them."

"I think that watch is the most important of all things. You really need that, because you recently make us wait for a long time." Yamazaki reasoned out.

Sakura and Syaoran just smiled at each other. "Thank you, Kinomoto-san…"

"No problem." She flashed a childish grin.

**-------------------------------**

"Hey, birthday boy!"

"Tomo—" he was cut off when she plunged herself into him, making him almost fell out of balance. "Easy there…!"

She placed down the paper bags she was carrying. "I'm so excited for your birthday on Saturday that I can't wait to give you my presents!"

"That's so sweet of you, Tomoyo-chan…" he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you… there are a lot of them."

"I'm not really particular with what you want for a present, so I took everything I thought you'd like."

He smiled. "You don't have to do that. Your presence and performance in my party would be an outstanding gift already."

"Sure thing! I won't even ask for a talent fee!" she stuck her tongue out. "Do you have anywhere to go later? Let's go out."

"Aren't you busy for your concert too?"

Tomoyo placed her hands on his shoulders, "You're most important than anything in my life, Eriol. I think you know that."

"You're flattering me… okay, I'll come with you tonight."

"Great! See ya later!" she hugged him briefly before leaving. "Leave your work behind, okay?"

"Aye, maam." He replied.

**-------------------------------**

The trio went down at the downtown bus stop. "Yamazaki! Where are you going?" Syaoran called out as he seemed to hurry.

"I'll buy something for your boss. And I'm coming with my Chiharu."

"Lame excuse." Sakura and Syaoran chorused.

Yamazaki waved his hand, "Better get something for him as well! See ya later!"

"He's so in to Chiharu-san, no wonder. She's so kind to all."

"Yeah, I've never seen him stick to one date for years…" Syaoran muttered. "So where are we supposed to hang out now?"

"Haven't we finished our rounds at the mall? Let's go back. Maybe we can also find something for Hiiragizawa-san."

"Good idea. Ikou yo…"

The two of them hit the malls again. After some time, they got tired from walking.

"I'll get us some ice cream, what flavor would you want?"

Sakura smiled brightly. "Really? Your treat? Thanks! I'd want Strawberry!"

Syaoran stopped for a while as he stared at Sakura. _I must be imagining things… she can't really be her, can she be?_

"Hey, you're spaced out again, Li-kun."

He shook his head. "I'll get it."

Somehow, he can't be normal with the strange feeling he has when he remembers Momoko in her…

**-------------------------------**

Going back to Japan, Li Yelan and her daughter are about to arrive Seoul in no time. Wei also came with them, and as usual, the first thing she did was to make sure she'll find Syaoran's pad.

"As soon as we reach the airport, we'll head straight to where Xiaolang's pad is." She instructed Wei.

"I understand, Yelan-sama…"

Syaoran's carefree days might be ending in a little while… his mother can't wait to get him back to her watch.

**-------------------------------**

**To be continued**


	9. Dilemma

**MEMENTO MORI**

**-Remember that you are mortal –**

**CHAPTER Nine****: **Dilemma

**-------------------------------**

Later in the evening, as soon as Sakura and Syaoran got back to his pad, a delivery man was waiting outside the door. The man brought the stuff Eriol just gave Sakura earlier that day.

"Woah, what are these?" he inspected the boxes one by one.

Sakura had finished signing the papers, "It's my bonus."

"Bonus?" Syaoran echoed. "A brand new mobile phone, women's shoes, and a large box… You call these bonus?"

She chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sort of. I was required to attend Hiiragizawa-san's birthday on Saturday… I think he knows I can't come without those…"

"But a mobile phone, isn't that too much?" Syaoran didn't know what triggered his irritation that easy, but he just finds it inappropriate.

"He's just being kind. Anyway, I think I needed that since he needs to prompt me for my job from time to time." She reasoned out. "Nothing's wrong with that, right? They are all deducted to my salary."

Syaoran snorted. "Really," he scoffed. "The gentleman Eriol is—" his mobile phone sounded. "Hello?"

"Xiaolang… we're about to arrive at your pad now." A stern voice said from the other line. "If you're not there, Shiefa and I will be waiting."

"M-Mother?" he was dumbfounded to learn that so suddenly. "Why are you coming here? I mean… what's the rush?"

Sakura observed Syaoran as he flinched in nervousness—or something like that.

"…Eriol's birthday is on Saturday. I need you to come there with us. It would be one of the formal gatherings you'll attend before you assume the Tokyo Branch."

He gripped his mobile phone. "How many times have I told you that I'm not yet coming back?"

"Don't try to escape, son. It has been decided. You're going back to Tokyo. See you in a few minutes." The line was dropped after that.

"…Daijoubu?" Sakura asked. "You seemed so upset…"

Syaoran gave out a long sigh. "Gomen ne, Kinomoto-san. Could you please stay with Yamazaki for a little while? My family is coming tonight. It won't be long though… I've some matters to discuss with them."

"It's alright." She agreed. "I think you really need to fix things with them."

**-------------------------------**

They buzzed at Yamazaki's. Chiharu was also there.

"Dude, you're like, so in a wrong timing!" he whispered to Syaoran. "What's wrong?"

"Mother's coming with my elder sister. Can Kinomoto-san stay here first with you? I'll take her back later, and promise I won't return early so you can have uh, more time."

Chiharu went to them. "Sakura-san! Come in!"

"Can I bring these here first?" she asked, talking about the boxes.

"Sure! Let's check 'em out! What has our boss given you? Ooh… such expensive shoes! And what's in this box?"

"Hey, Chiharu! Don't meddle with Kinomoto-san's stuff!" Yamazaki exclaimed.

"Gotta go, buddy. Thanks again."

He smiled. "You should at least be modest, okay? She's still the CEO and your mother."

"I know." He nodded. "I'll be back, Kinomoto-san."

"Good luck!"

He tried to compose himself before he prepared for the worst to come.

**-------------------------------**

Eriol and Tomoyo stopped by the same bar they go together during their free time. Since Hinagi had died a year ago, Tomoyo has always been by Eriol's side.

Hinagi is once as famous as Tomoyo is right now. She was dubbed as a singing sensation in Asia, and Tomoyo was then just her junior. Being 9 years younger than and just as old as Hinagi's little sister, Tomoyo had to face the reality that it was Hinagi's time before.

"You're always kind to me, you know that? Even your sempai had left us, you're still there for me…"

Tomoyo drunk the contents of her glass. "Hey, stop the emotional dialogues. We're here to have fun, ne?" she said.

"She was the most brilliant person I've ever met…"

Tomoyo just watched Eriol as he began his monologue whenever he gets drunk. He would, praise the dead Hinagi as if she was just right in front of him listening to every word he says. Though she doesn't show it, it could be seen in her eyes that she feels his pain more—she always wanted Eriol to look her way. When Hinagi left her legacy to her, everyone in the world knew about her… but still, Eriol's heart belonged to her grave.

"…she could make me laugh and feel pain at the same time…"

He could not deny the fact that like Li Syaoran, he hasn't gotten over yet his dead fiancée. _Whichever way I look at it, they are alike… but that boy's feelings had still hope since Momoko's body hasn't been found._ Tomoyo silently sighed as she held Eriol's hand. _Please stop, I'm hurting more times that you do…_

"…When she died, it's as if the whole world crashed down on me…"

She smiled sadly at him. "Yes, she's been the best woman for you… but we can't bring her back now."

The bar is about to close now. "I'll drive you back to your apartment."

Her bodyguards helped her carry the drunken Eriol to her car.

**-------------------------------**

"Yamazaki-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Yamazaki came to the girls.

Sakura stopped watching the TV. "Why is Li-kun hiding from his family?"

Yamazaki scratched his head. "Man, I do feel bad about telling you this… Syaoran might kill me."

"I won't tell…"

Chiharu nodded. "Yeah, I'm also quite curious about him. Why is he hell bent in staying at Korea when he has a fine luxurious life waiting for him at Tokyo? Is it all about escaping responsibilities? Or is he in an arranged marriage?"

"My, Chiharu. You're really so talkative. But I still like you a lot." Yamazaki replied. "Very well then."

The two girls listened intently to what Yamazaki is about to say.

"…The Li family is a very influential clan in Hong Kong. Their mother's side is British, so they had affiliations with Hiiragizawa-san's family since the beginning of their businesses…"

Chiharu was surprised. "So that's why he's snobbish!"

"When Syaoran's father died when they are little, he was forced to become a business magnate someday too. That's because he belonged in a family where he's the only son. His mother's expectations are so high and the clan's future is vested on him." He continued.

Sakura could only nod as Yamazaki continued his story.

"He was just 10 when he met Momoko Clow, the heiress of a Japanese hotel magnate. Of course you knew the tragedies that befall on them, and because of that, he hid in Korea and then we met here. Since he believes that Momoko hasn't died, he won't go back unless there's proof of her death. And Syaoran, who's turning 21 this year, is about to become the CEO of their company—which he doesn't want to do."

_I never thought he's someone like Hiiragizawa-san…_ Sakura thought, glancing towards the direction of the door. _I wonder how he's dealing with his mother…_

**-------------------------------**

"Xiaolang."

Wei had already opened the door for his mother and sister. Syaoran could only bow down in respect to them.

"Welcome to Korea, mother, elder sister…" he began. "How was your trip?"

Shiefa extended her arms in the air. "It was quite tiring, can I sleep already?"

Yelan sighed. "We're just about to talk to your brother. Will you wait for a while?"

She dragged her feet back to where her mother and brother are standing. "Okay, okay…"

The rest of them were seated while Wei prepared tea for them. Shiefa sniffed around her. "Hey, Xiaolang, isn't that a woman's scent I'm smelling around here?" she asked. "Don't tell me you already live with some Korean woman mother and I do not know of!"

He instinctively shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Anyway, we have to talk about your going back to Tokyo."

"Business as usual, mother." Shiefa muttered.

Syaoran bowed down. "Sorry, mother, but I won't go back just yet."

"Oh yes you will. We had an agreement. In just a few months, you'll be 21. And that means your stay here and hiding from me is over." Yelan argued. "Right after Saturday on Eriol's birthday, we will introduce you as the new CEO then you'll assume office the next day."

The siblings silenced. "I know I said that, but give me just a month, mother! Please… My last hope is in Jeju… if I could not come then I won't believe—"

"Xiaolang, you must accept that Momoko died already. What else would make you stop believing?"

He clenched his fists. "…You're going, whether you like it or not. I'm holding your passport. You cannot go anywhere else but back to Tokyo."

_Gomen ne, Kinomoto-san… I guess I can't come to Jeju with you…_

**-------------------------------**

**To be continued**


End file.
